All Work and No Play
by Tprinces
Summary: Dating a fellow officer. An action well against Riza Hawkeye's personal rules. So why then did she agree to an awkward dinner date with none other then Colonel Roy Mustang? And what would happen when too much wine is involved...?


Hello everyone

I know, it's been a while since I've written anything. But this is my very first FMA story! W00tness! Anywhos, for those who don't know me, I hope you like this, for those who do, if you send me a bunch of e-mails, maybe I'll start up ALBUS POTTER again 'sweats'. I'm sorry about that, I just kinda lost the flow of it all. Anyway! So, read and review! I think I'm improving, too.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FMA… I'd be a very happy fan girl

PS - if i get the dog's name wrong, my bad! XD

**All Work and No Play**

Six forty. The clock ticked on as the two hands pointed to those two numbers. The ominous beat of the clock was the only noise in the room. Well, that and the nervous tapping of a heal to hard wood floor. A moment or so later, a small whimpering joined in the chores of rhythmic pattering. Riza Hawkeye looked down to her black dog, Alexander, as he pined and put up a white paw. She smiled and gently scratched him behind the ear. Apparently, he knew that she was ill at ease this night. She sighed and stood, walking over to her mirror for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Her gold hair was down, a large, brown burette decorating the back of her head. Her surprisingly curved body held a black cocktail dress, a simple, crystal drop necklace around her slender neck. She put her palms to her hair just to check it as she considered the night ahead of her. Going to dinner with a fellow officer. Not only that, but a superior. A lot of her own rules were being broken with this. But for some reason, she agreed to it anyway. Why, she had no idea. Perhaps it was the swagger or cocky way he had asked her? Or perhaps it was that look in his eyes. Well, _eye_, to be more specific. Or perhaps it was the guilt she felt for him loosing the eye in the first place. Whatever it was, it had worked, and now, here she was, waiting for her ride to the first date she had been on since high school. She let her mind drift back to the beginning of the week. It was a Monday, around noon, she remembered. Colonel Roy Mustang was rumored, once again, to have been seeing a young lady on the state's time…

"_Sir, with all due respect, I believe that you're allowing your personal affairs to interfere with your work."_

"_And what would you know of my personal affairs, Lieutenant?"_

"_I meant no offence, Colonel. I'm just concerned is all."_

_He had stopped then and paused to think about things. He then smiled. It was a smile that caught her off guard, making her heart jitter just slightly._

"_That's too bad you think that way, Lieutenant. Because I was just about ready to ask you to dinner this Saturday night."_

And just like that, she had been swept away. She didn't even remember agreeing. Maybe it was her instincts as an officer kicking in. She turned and walked back to her chair, sitting down in it. Alexander laid at her feet, his black eyes cast upward, watching her. She looked at the clock. Seven ten. She did a double take. Had she really been dazed for a full half hour? However, her bemusement quickly fell second chair to her irritation. Seven on the dot, he said. He was late. Leave it to the Colonel to make such a folly. She frowned, agitated and waiting. Just as she was ready and set on brooding, a knock came from her door. Alexander's ears perked and he walked over to it, grinning with his tongue hanging out. Riza paused and then stood, walking over to the door. Taking a breath, she opened it.

Behind the door, stood Colonel Roy Mustang. He had a clean, dashing tuxedo and tie on, his eye patch still slightly covered by black bangs. The smile that all too often graced his handsome features was there once more as he surveyed his date. Riza cleared her throat, trying to contain herself from being looked at in such a way.

"Colonel," she said with a nod. Roy sighed and held up his hand. His Alchemy gloves were not on.

"I'm not your Colonel tonight," he said. "I'm your date. And should be treated as such… Ms. Hawkeye."

Riza felt a small tingle run up her spine. She nodded and stepped out, glancing at Alexander before closing the door, her small purse in her hand. "So then," she said, "where will we be going, Mr. Mustang?"

"It's a surprise," said Roy lightly. They turned and walked out of Riza's building, and into the street where Roy's car was parked. They got in, Riza in the passenger's seat for once.

"I can drive if you want," she offered as he started the car. "I do have better… um…"

"Depth perception?" said Roy, gesturing to his patch. "No worries. During my rehabilitation, I relearned how to drive. Of course, you should know that. You were with me every step of the way."

Riza looked out the window as Roy began to drive. That was right. She had made it a priority to make sure he was taken care of. Of course, it was only natural to want one's leader to be fit and healthy. Especially because she was the one who gave him the injury in the first place. Well… perhaps she didn't give him the injury, technically, but she might have well have. She let her forehead rest against the window as she thought about this. But she seemed to daze off much like before, as her thoughts were interrupted by Roy's announcement of their arrival. Riza blinked and looked through the window to the restaurant. Quite the place, by the looks of things. It had grand pillars and tall, stretching windows. Plants grew along the sides of the building, and music floated delicately through the door. A place by the name of _Silver Moon_. She was now very thankful for the dress she was able to find in her closet. Roy opened her door for her and she stepped out. The two made their way inside.

Inside, it was possibly more grand then out. The ceiling went on forever, a large chandelier dangling above the many dinner guests below. In the corner, a man softly played the piano, dimly light by a spotlight. Each linen cloth table had a candle, encased with a red glass lantern. Light chatter and simpering laughter were heard among the guests, the clatter of plates, silverware, and glasses as the under tone. Riza turned her attention to the scene before her as Roy gave his name. The man took his name and then led the couple through the restaurant, finally coming to a small table near the windows. He placed a couple of menus in front of each chair, facing each other, and held out the seat for Riza. The two sat down and Riza immediately picked up her menu and began to look. The prices were the first thing that caught her eye.

"Co- I mean… Mr. Mustang. This is quite expensive." She looked up.

"Don't worry about it," said Roy, as he skimmed through the menu. "Order anything you'd like."

"But I wouldn't feel right with you spending so much on me," said Riza with a frown.

"Then don't think about it," Roy commented simply.

"That's easier said then done…"

Roy looked up from his menu, causing Riza to stop dead. He kept his smile as he spoke. "You always are worrying about me, aren't you, Riza?"

There was another awkward pause and Riza looked back down to her menu, trying to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks. Roy had never used her first name before. It sounded… nice… coming from his deep voice…

"Anything to drink?"

Riza snapped out of it and looked up as a waiter came to take their drink orders. "Oh," she said, caught off guard. "Yes. A red wine would be good… a Merlot, perhaps."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll just have a Zinfandel," said Roy. "White, please."

"Alright," said the waiter as he turned to leave. Roy turned his attention back to Riza.

"This has place has nice seafood," he said. "I always like white wine with fish."

Riza nodded, still looking at her menu. After a few wordless moments, their wine was brought to them, and they gave their orders. Despite Roy's request that she could have anything, Riza ordered soup; the least expensive thing on the menu. Roy ordered a steak, and their menus were taken, leaving poor Riza to do nothing but stare at her wine to avoid Roy's gaze. The red hue of the liquid illuminated as the candle behind it flickered, casting a slightly eerie dance on the tablecloth. She picked up the wine and sipped at it, after which she put it back down. Time seemed to go extremely slow for whatever reason. Her eyes drifted out the window, spying the terrace and outside tables under the soft lighting of the moon. It was quite a sight to be held.

"You're beautiful, you know."

Riza turned to Roy, her heart jumping into her throat. She stared at him for a moment. "Excuse me…?"

"You're beautiful," said Roy, his chin resting on his hands, his elbows propped on the table. "The way you let your hair down, the way the candle lights you up… it's just beautiful."

Riza looked to her lap, unable to stop the smile from entering her face. "Thank you," she said somewhat timidly. An unusual quality for her. She looked back up and took another sip of wine. "You look… very dashing tonight."

"Thank you," he said evenly. "I like your dress. Is it new?"

"Oh, this old thing?" she said, looking down to it. "Oh, no. I've had this in my closet for a while, just… never really got a chance to ware it."

"Ah. Well I'm honored."

They smiled at each other and Roy picked up his glass of white wine. Riza did the same with her red and they gently clinked the glasses together. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but soon, the air between the two of them had lightened considerably. Riza was smiling more easily, her cheeks now constantly tinted with a slight rose color. Once the food arrived, the aura around the two of them became content, the mood now enjoyable by anyone's standards. They didn't talk about work, or politics, or any government issue at all. Instead, they discussed daily life, humorous past experiences, and other fool hearty subjects. By the end of the meal, Riza was laughing at a story Roy told of his child hood. The details were a bit muddled, but it had something to do with a cousin, a water balloon, and a frog. Normally, it probably would have been vaguely amusing to Riza. But because of the atmosphere – or because she was on her third glass of wine and all she had to eat was soup – she found it to be quite entertaining. After Roy had paid the bill, the two of them walked out of the restaurant, Riza leaning up against Roy as they walked. It seemed to be an even quicker drive to Riza's home then it was to the restaurant. When they got there, Riza seemed to be a bit wobbly on her heals, and once more leaned on Roy, this time for support. He walked her to her door and stood her there.

"I assume you can take things from here?" he asked her smoothly.

"Yes, I'll be fine Colonel. Oh!" She laughed some more. "I called you Colonel again! Isn't that funny…?"

"Hilarious. Now why don't you go on to bed? I bet Alexander is waiting for you."

"Oh… yes… right…" She turned and took her keys from her purse. However, she couldn't seem to find the right one. When she finally did, she had an even harder time finding the key hole. Roy shook his head and gently took it from her. Unlocking the door, he helped her inside where Alexander came to greet the two of them, tail wagging and tongue lagging. "Ooooh!" Riza swooned. "Such a good puppy! Whossa good puppy? Whoosa good puppy! Woah…" She nearly fell to the side, her face flushed even more so. Perhaps she should have had some sort of bread to soak up the alcohol? Without warning, Roy scooped her up into his arms and walked her to her bedroom. This set off a parade of giggles as she threw her head back in jubilance. "Yer a good puppy too!" she slurred, patting Roy's head.

"Thank you, Riza," he said as he tried to hold back laughter. He set her on the bed and pulled out her pajamas from the dresser. "Now… can you get dressed yourself or do I have to do it for you?"

Riza gave a drunken, come-hither look as she grabbed onto Roy's arms and pulled him downward. "Why don you find out, stud?" She broke out another tirade of giggles and put her leg around Roy's. He smiled.

"As much as I'm tempted," he said, easing from her grasp, "I'm going to say no." He stood her up straight. "Now, no grabbing, alright?" She shook her head and put her hand on her heart. "Good. Now hold still…" Roy quickly slipped off her dress and pulled on her pajama top. Keeping his eyes averted, he moved his hands up the back of her shirt to undo her bra.

"What happened to 'no grabbing'?" said Riza in a would be sexy voice.

"I'm only trying to help," Roy defended. After getting it off, he tossed it to the ground and sat Riza on the bed. After taking off her heals, he put the pants on her exposed legs, trying desperately not to smooth her calves out with his palm. Once those were on, he pushed her onto the bed and tucked her underneath the covers. "Alright then. Once you sober up in the morning, call me. Ok?" Riza nodded, smiling goofily. Roy leaned down and gave her a kiss to the forehead. "Goodnight, Riza." He stood and turned, walking out of the room and switching off the light.

The next morning, Riza woke with a splitting headache and a slightly sick feeling. It wasn't until noon that she got up and walked out to her kitchen. On the table was a note. Though reading was the last thing she wanted to do, she picked it up anyway. As she went through the words, she put on a warm smile, running her fingers over the paper.

_Riza,_

_I had a wonderful time last night. And incase you don't remember, you did to. Don't worry, you didn't do anything you'll regret later. Call me when you read this. I want to make sure you're not sick or anything._

_Always,_

_Roy Mustang._

So? Did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review!


End file.
